


Arriving at the Crime Scene

by JackyMedan



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Mixed Media, Paper Art, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made entirely with coloured paper, coloured pencils, a pair of scissors and double-sided tape. The flashlight can be turned 'on' and 'off' by folding the paper flap either open of closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arriving at the Crime Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sillie82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillie82/gifts).




End file.
